


Swing

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Lots of It, At least that's what I started with, Character Death, Cheating, Cock Rings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Getting Together, Ghosts, M/M, Miscommunication, No Dialogue, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sad, Size Kink, Swingers, ch 1 is non-au and they all still live together, in ch 1, in ch 2, sub!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Nine!Prompt: SwingGroup: Got7Pairing: Mark/YoungjaeA: Youngjae catches them in the act.M: All Youngjae could do was keep swinging.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

Youngjae was  _ livid _ . If it wasn’t for the pictures on his phone, he wouldn’t even believe what he had seen. He wanted to cry, but those two  _ assholes _ didn’t deserve his tears.

“Hyung, I have something to show you,” he said as he burst into Jaebum’s studio. The older man didn’t even flinch, instead turning to face Youngjae and waiting patiently as the vocalist pulled up the pictures and shoved his phone in his leader’s face. He caught the moment that Jaebum’s face fell.

“Are you sure this is what it looks like?” the leader asked carefully.

“Mark’s dick is in his asshole, I don’t know what else it could be,” Youngjae said hotly. Jaebum carefully set the phone on the desk and kicked the other chair out from under the desk, gesturing for Youngjae to sit down.

“I assume you haven’t confronted either of them yet,” he said after a moment. Youngjae shook his head.

“They’re probably not even done,” he mumbled, “I came straight here after I caught them. Hyung, I don’t know what to do. I mean, you and Jinyoung hyung have been together forever and so many of us on bad terms will be really bad for the group.” Jaebum sighed heavily. He didn’t know. Never in his life had he expected Jinyoung to cheat on him, and with another member of the group on top of that. And poor Youngjae. He and Mark hadn’t been dating that long and he had struggled to trust the oldest member for ages before they even reached that point. 

“There’s only two options here,” he said finally, “we can’t ignore it because it’ll just keep happening, so we can either do the mature thing and confront them about it, or do the immature thing and do it too.” Youngjae shook his head immediately. He hated both of those ideas. Even with how much Mark had hurt him, he would hate himself if he ever betrayed his boyfriend like that. At the same time, he hated confrontation. Jaebum seemed to understand this, because he threw out another idea.

“We could let them catch us doing something, nothing too bad, just making out or something,” he added hurriedly when he saw Youngjae’s expression, “just enough that they’ll confront us. That way we won’t have to start the argument, yeah?” Youngjae sighed and hung his head. It was the best course of action that he could think of.

“Nothing more than kissing,” he said finally, “and only once when we know for certain that they’ll catch us.” It ended up being the next weekend that they finally did it. The four of them were the only ones at the dorm, with Bambam and Yugyeom out for the night and Jackson still in China. Youngjae had volunteered to help Jaebum with dinner and they both stayed quiet as they listened to Mark and Jinyoung talking lowly in the other room. They couldn’t tell what they were talking about, but it didn’t matter. When they heard them both get up and approach the kitchen, Jaebum suddenly backed Youngjae against the counter and kissed him deeply. He was distracted for a moment by how good of a kisser the leader actually was. Despite their minimal height difference, Youngjae somehow felt so much smaller. The moment was broken by an exclamation from behind them.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Mark shouted, starting forward toward Youngjae. The youngest of the four hid himself behind Jaebum, trusting the leader to take the reins on the confrontation. His lips were still tingling.

“What?” Jaebum asked mockingly, “it’s just a little kissing.”

“That’s  _ my  _ boyfriend you’re ‘just kissing’,” Mark said angrily. Jaebum’s expression changed like whiplash.

“And it was  _ my  _ boyfriend that you shoved your dick into, but no, you’re right, this is much worse,” he sneered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mark said stiffly. Jaebum wrapped an arm around Youngjae’s waist, pulling the younger boy against his side.

“We have photo evidence,” he said coldly, “don’t we,  _ baby _ ?” Feeling brave, Youngjae pulled out his phone and opened the photo. He tossed it to Mark, who nearly missed it. He scrolled through the pictures briefly, Jinyoung peering over his shoulder.

“So what,” he said, “you two decided to fuck around to get back at us or some shit? How immature.” Youngjae felt Jaebum’s grip tighten on his waist.

“No, unlike you, Youngjae couldn’t stomach the idea of cheating, even after what you did,” the leader said. 

“Both of you, cut it out,” Jinyoung finally said. He locked Youngjae’s phone and set it on the counter.

“You have no room to talk either,” Jaebum spat. Jinyoung sent him a glare.

“You and I talked about this,” he said, “about finding them attractive. You  _ agreed _ with me.” 

“Yeah, that they look good together,” Jaebum said, “never in that conversation did I express the desire to pursue either of them or give you any sort of permission to start fucking around, Jinyoung!”

“You told me he was okay with it!” Mark exclaimed, turning to Jinyoung.

“Why does that matter?” Jaebum shot at Mark, “even if  _ I  _ was, Youngjae still wasn’t!”

“Guys,” Youngjae started uneasily, but everyone kept shouting over him. Jaebum let go of his waist as he and Mark started to get in each other’s faces.

“Hey!” Youngjae finally yelled, making everyone stop and look at him. “Can we please just go sit on the couch and talk about this civilly?” All three of the older men’s gazes softened and Jinyoung nodded. Jaebum stepped away from Mark toward the stove. 

“You two go sit, Youngjae and I will clean this up quick,” he said, voice leaving no room for argument. Mark glared at him, but didn’t protest. Once the two were gone from the kitchen, Jaebum turned to check on Youngjae.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“I’m fine,” Youngjae said, reaching for a large storage container for the food, “I just don’t like you guys fighting like that.” Jaebum sighed and kissed his temple.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, helping the youngest to put the food away before they joined Mark and Jinyoung in the living room. Mark had left space next to him on the loveseat and seemed disappointed when Youngjae chose to stay next to Jaebum instead.

“What did you mean when you said that you talked about finding us attractive?” Youngjae asked, looking between Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jaebum sighed.

“We had a conversation about two weeks ago where Jinyoung expressed to me that he thought the two of you were hot and looked good together,” he explained, “we are, technically, poly, but we never discussed anything about you two in that respect or about pursuing or getting together with either of you. Even if we did, this is not the way we would have done it. We would have approached both of you, together, and laid everything out the right way.” 

“That’s not what I was told,” Mark said, glancing at Jinyoung before turning his gaze to Youngjae, “Jinyoung approached me and told me that he and Jaebum were interested in pursuing something with us and that he wanted my help figuring out how to approach you. The fucking was not intentional, I swear. I was telling him that I didn’t think that it would work because of the clash between our three personalities and things got competitive and heated.” Youngjae nodded slowly. His gaze turned to Jinyoung, who seemed to be the true villain in all of this.

“Mark hyung is right,” he said quietly, “us sleeping together was absolutely not at all what I intended when I approached him. When Jaebum agreed with me during that conversation, I figured it would be wise to at least feel things out and see if you two would even be interested in anything like that before we went through the entire process of discussing it. I shouldn’t have even thought about talking to Mark hyung without Jaebum behind me and I’m sorry that all of this happened.” Youngjae leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head hanging as he sat, deep in thought. The room was quiet until he finally took a deep breath and looked up, turning to Jaebum.

“If Jinyoung hyung had suggested it to you properly, would you have been interested?” he asked. Jaebum paused for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Yes, I would have been,” he said. Youngjae turned to Mark.

“And you would be interested if you weren’t so concerned about your personality clashing with Jinyoung hyung’s and Jaebum hyung’s?” Mark nodded slowly.

“The three of us all have rather dominant personalities and you already know that I’m pretty possessive,” he said. Youngjae narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, possessive enough to have sex with someone else,” he shot out. Mark sighed heavily but didn’t say anything. He had deserved that one.

“I just think that there’s things all three of us could get out of a relationship with you, but I don’t think there’s much we could get out of relationships with each other,” he explained. 

“That’s stupid,” Youngjae said bluntly, “you all gain plenty from your friendships with each other and you clearly get things out of sex with each other too.”

“You sound like you’re considering it,” Mark said evenly.

“I am,” Youngjae said plainly, “you kiss Jaebum hyung, you’d consider it too.” Next to him, Jaebum flushed deeply.

“Two minutes ago, you were all upset that I fucked Jinyoung and now you’re basically telling me to do it again,” Mark grumbled. Youngjae glared at him.

“That’s  _ not _ what I said,” he retorted, “two minutes ago, I didn’t know all of this. Two minutes ago, I thought you were just done with me. I mean, if it were truly as accidental as you say, I would hope that you would have admitted it to me so we could figure it out, but you decided to hide it for a week and  _ still _ haven’t apologized. You have no room to stand on here.”

“So, what do you want to do?” Jaebum asked, cutting off Mark’s retort.

“I think, if we’re all interested in it, then there’s no harm in trying it out,” Youngjae said, “two weeks, no sex, let’s just see how it goes.” To his surprise, no one protested and, after some more discussion, they all agreed to try it out. 

Two weeks later, Youngjae was regretting his own terms. Not only was he not allowed to touch Mark, which was the longest they’d gone since getting together, but also discovered just how much he wanted to touch Jinyoung and Jaebum as well and it was infuriating to not be able to. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” he griped when they finally managed to get Bambam and Yugyeom out again for the night. All three older man looked at him in concern.

“What do you mean?” Mark finally asked.

“I know I’m the one that set the terms, but I can’t fucking do it,” Youngjae said, “we need to fuck.” All three of them seemed shocked to hear him say that and exchanged glances with each other.

“Who?” Jaebum asked.

“All of us,” Youngjae said, “I haven’t gone this long in months and I can’t decide, so we might as well get the big party over with.” No one could really argue with that, so they moved to Jaebum and Jinyoung’s bedroom, with the bigger bed. It was when they got there that Youngjae balked a bit, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. He wasn’t a huge fan of being the center of attention and he still hadn’t quite forgiven Mark and Jinyoung. He trusted that they would all take care of him and each other, but he didn’t want this to spark any bitterness in him or anyone else.

It was Jaebum that finally stepped up and made a move. He cupped Youngjae’s face and kissed him and oh boy, that was something Youngjae would never get enough of. He slowly leaned the youngest back and settled over him. Cold hands snuck under Youngjae’s shirt and he was quickly divested of his clothes. He flushed deeply, feeling exposed until the others started to strip each other as well. Jaebum disappeared for a moment to root around in the dresser and Youngjae felt a twinge of doubt as he watched Mark and Jinyoung make out next to him. The doubt dissipated when the two older men pulled apart and Mark leaned down to kiss Youngjae instead. He could taste Jinyoung’s cherry chapstick on Mark’s lips and it made him greedy for more. The bed sank as Jaebum settled back down and Youngjae heard the click of a cap. The leader’s hand landed on his thigh, pulling his attention. 

“I grabbed this in case you want it,” he said, holding up a metal ring, “I don’t know what your refractory rate is like, but hyung suggested you might want it.” Youngjae flushed deeply and shot a glare at Mark, who smirked. Jaebum pressed it into Youngjae’s hand, letting him decide. After a few moments, Youngjae slid the ring down his semi-hard cock with bright red cheeks.

“I hate you,” he grumbled to Mark, but there was no heat behind it. The oldest man kissed him again, effectively distracting him. Youngjae flinched when a heavy hand suddenly wrapped around his cock, stroking him to full hardness. It wasn’t until another hand pressed between his legs that he let out a whine of protest.

“Too much,” he gasped, fully overwhelmed, “only one of you at a time, please.” Mark settled behind Youngjae, letting the youngest pillow his head on his thigh, and Jaebum moved off to the side, allowing Jinyoung to settle between Youngjae’s legs with a soft smile.

“Hi, baby,” he said, “I’m gonna open you up for Mark hyung, is that okay?” Youngjae nodded shyly. Mark’s fingers combed through his hair, which helped him to relax. Jinyoung laid one warm hand on Youngjae’s thigh and pressed in with one finger on the other, making the youngest groan. Absently, he reached out and grabbed Mark’s free hand, wrapping his lips around the eldest’s slender fingers. Youngjae couldn’t help it; he liked having things in his mouth.

Jinyoung was efficient, as he was with most things. He fingered Youngjae quickly but carefully, always making sure that the youngest was ready before he added another finger. His hips bucked up when Jinyoung, four fingers in, finally grazed against his prostate. He let Mark’s fingers drop from his mouth with a loud moan.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, please hyung,” he babbled. Jinyoung pulled his fingers out and carefully switched places with Mark, trying not to jostle Youngjae too much. Mark rolled on a condom and pushed Youngjae’s thighs up to line himself up. At a nod from the youngest, he slowly pushed in. 

“Shit, baby,” he cursed, “you’re still so tight.” Youngjae could only groan as Mark started to slowly roll his hips. He reached blindly out to the side, searching for Jaebum, who he pulled into a deep kiss. As Mark’s pace increased, Youngjae became more and more disheveled. Jaebum pulled away, dissatisfied with merely licking into Youngjae’s open mouth. 

“Jae, baby,” Jinyoung said, tugging gently on Youngjae’s hair, “need something in your mouth? Wanna suck on Jaebummie?” Youngjae nodded frantically, eyes half lidded as he looked for the leader. He took Jaebum into his mouth, suckling on the head with a happy hum. He clenched around Mark at the same time and the eldest suddenly came with a strangled grunt. 

Youngjae whined when Jaebum moved to take Mark’s place, until Jinyoung pushed two fingers down on his tongue, keeping him happy. Mark stepped away from the bed, peeling off the condom and stepping out into the bathroom to get a few warm, wet towels ready. 

“You took Mark hyung so good, baby,” Jaebum said as he got himself ready, “gonna take me that good too?” Youngjae nodded, moaning softly around Jinyoung’s fingers. Drool was starting to trail down his chin, but he didn’t even notice. His head tipped back when Jaebum finally pushed in. He was shorter than Mark but significantly wider and the stretch burned a bit more. He hiccupped out a sob as the leader bottomed out. Jaebum hadn’t even done anything yet and Youngjae was already wrecked.

When he did finally start moving, Youngjae couldn’t help the cry that fell from his throat. It burned, but it burned so  _ good _ . He kept begging Jaebum for more, until his legs were tossed over the leader’s shoulders and Jaebum’s hips were bruising his ass.

“Oh, baby, you’re so hard,” Mark said as he finally came back into the room, half dressed and with a pile of towels and clothes for when they finished. Youngjae sobbed again when one of the eldest’s fingers dragged up the side of his cock. He was so hard it hurt, but he wanted to hold out for Jinyoung. He needed to, or he’d be so oversensitive that the older vocalist wouldn’t get a turn at all. His thighs tightened around Jaebum’s neck when Mark touched him again and the leader came with a groan just a few thrusts later. He collapsed forward for a few moments before slowly pulling out and making room for Jinyoung. Mark settled onto the bed next to Youngjae, allowing the youngest to suck on his fingers again while he continued playing with Youngjae’s cock.

“Cut that out,” Jinyoung said, batting Mark’s hand away as he lined himself up, “I’m gonna end up hurting him if you keep that up, look at how tense he is.” Mark moved to lay down on his side, propped up on an elbow, and pushed his fingers back until Youngjae was nearly choking on them. They all watched as Youngjae visibly relaxed and Jinyoung finally lined himself up to push in.

To say Jinyoung was gifted would be an understatement. He wasn’t quite as thick as Jaebum, but he was longer than Mark, making him the largest out of the three of them. By this point, the sting didn’t even phase Youngjae anymore, but he went absolutely boneless when he realized just how deep Jinyoung was. Jaebum helped prop his head up so he didn’t choke on his own spit as Jinyoung started to move slowly. Youngjae babbled around Mark’s fingers, but none of it was distinguishable, so the vocalist looked to Mark for direction.

“You won’t break him,” the eldest said, “we have toys bigger than you, trust me.” Jinyoung smirked and hooked his arms under Youngjae’s knees, pushing his legs up to his chest. He started thrusting faster and harder until his pace was nearly animalistic. Youngjae’s cries and screams were unintelligible until they all managed to make out a choked “please.” Reaching between them, Jinyoung tugged the ring off of Youngjae’s cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t even thirty seconds before Youngjae came hard enough to practically knock himself out. It only took a few more thrusts for Jinyoung to follow suit with a grunted “oh shit.” He pulled out, carefully lowered Youngjae’s limp legs to the bed, and reached for a towel to clean the lube and cum off of him.

There was no way they would get Youngjae into the shower or a bath, so they cleaned him up as best as they could before dressing him in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. He whined whenever they touched him and whenever they stopped touching him. Jaebum and Jinyoung took care of disposing the trash and cleaning up the room while Mark laid with Youngjae, talking to him softly. His eyes were just barely cracked open and there were fresh tear tracks on his cheeks, a result of how completely overwhelmed he was feeling. Jinyoung was the next one in bed, settling behind Youngjae and carefully pulling the youngest to lay back against him.

“You okay, baby?” he asked gently. Youngjae nodded and sniffled.

“That was so good,” he mumbled, running the ends of his shirt sleeves across his cheeks, “I’m so happy.” Jinyoung smiled as Jaebum finally came to join them in bed. 

“Get some sleep, baby,” he said softly as he settled in on the other side of Mark, “we’ll be here.”


	2. Michelle

Youngjae sat on his swing that had been tied around the oak tree’s strong branch since he was a little boy. He stared down the hill to the little stream below and well beyond. He had a great view of the green fields and rolling hills from where he sat. Despite all of the things he could look at, his favorite thing to watch was Mark. His friend was kneeling on the edge of the riverbank, sifting through the mud for anything that could have washed downstream from the city. This was how they spent most of their days. Youngjae on his swing, Mark kneeling on the bank, silently enjoying each other’s company. Youngjae could still remember the days when this meadow was full of the laughter, shouting, and thunderous footsteps of seven rowdy boys. 

Jinyoung was the quietest of the bunch but he was by no means quiet. Even though most of his time was spent lying stretched out on a blanket reading his book, he still found a way to be a menace. That usually consisted of him making fun of the younger boys and occasionally snapping an embarrassing picture with his polaroid camera. And while he claimed he bullied everyone the same, it was clear that that was not the case. Yugyeom seemed to be the victim of Jinyoung’s love and affection, as he called it, the most. The younger boy would always claim that he hated been bothered. He would whine and yell and whine some more and try to get the others to take his side but everyone would simply turned a blind eye. But while Jinyoung passed around joking comments, he also passed around positive ones. He would compliment all of the boy’s outfits, praise them for improving their skills, and encourage them all to keep practicing whenever they got discouraged. Jinyoung always knew the right thing to say at the right moment and was the best one to go to for advice. All things about Jinyoung aside, the boy was always so well prepared. Each day he brought with him a basket full of sandwiches for lunch, and enough snacks and drinks to go around for the day. When the sun was high in the sky, everyone would gather on and around Jinyoung’s blanket to eat. And those were the only times the meadow was quiet. 

Yugyeom took his job as the youngest very seriously. He liked to cause mischief. And he was very good at it. Whether that was convincing Bambam to try to ride down the hill and through the river on bicycles in the summer or sled down the hill and across the frozen water in the winter or something in between. The bicycle rides never went as smoothly as they would have liked between the bumpy grass of the hill and the rocky bottom of the river. But somehow, someway that Jinyoung to this day would never understand, they would make it across. The first few times weren’t as successful however. There were many a broken axle and quite a few tumbles into the water but that didn’t phase either of the youngest boys. The laughter from their older members as they took a spill was all the motivation they needed to get up and try it again. And just as Jinyoung picked on him a little extra, Yugyeom picked right back on Jinyoung. They had a cat and mouse relationship as everyone called it. One would chase the other and then the one being chased would turn around and become the chaser. This would continue back and forth all day until they both got tired. And Yugyeom would without fail resort to whining for support from his hyungs against Jinyoung but it would never work. He never did give up on trying to get his hyungs to be on his side. The lack of support would usually result in him childishly sticking his tongue out at Jinyoung and running away when the older man threatened to get up and physically chase him. Some days the bullying would get to be too much but Yugyeom would simply wander off to spend his time with Bambam and Youngjae instead. And as much as Yugyeom could claim he hated Jinyoung, the way he would fall asleep, curled up next to the older boy on his blanket every night, said otherwise. 

Bambam took everything in stride. Whatever Jackson and Yugyeom suggested he was down for, whatever Jaebum told him to do he did, and whatever Mark warned him about, well, he would sometimes listen. Bambam was the most flexible of the group. Whenever it rained and the others hid under a tree claiming their day was ruined, he would stomp around in the puddles and convince everyone to join him. He was always striving to make sure everyone was having as much fun as he was having no matter what was going on that day. And most importantly he was their mood maker. He was the first person to do something stupid to make someone who was down in the dumps smile again. And it worked every time. When Yugyeom grew tired of Jinyoung’s nitpicking, Bambam would drag the younger boy to the edge of the tree line and see who could climb the highest. When Jackson wasn’t able to run around with everyone because he twisted his ankle, he sat with the older boy and just talked, laughed, and cracked jokes until he was feeling better. When Jinyoung wasn’t feeling good and just needed some company, he would lie down next to him on the blanket and ask him questions about the book he was reading. Bambam was always flexible and adaptable going from the weird kid that you never knew what he was going to say next to the quiet kid that was able to offer comfort like no other. 

Jaebum was supposed to be the one that kept everybody under control but he was always too busy having his own fun right in the thick of the chaos. He could go from swimming in the deeper parts of the river with the younger boys, to doing flips and tricks with Jackson and Mark, to laying next to Jinyoung on his blanket and sunbathing. He really was a jack of all trades and you never knew what he was going to be up for each day. But you did know that he was always going to bring his odd personality and sense of humor. Jaebum was also the one who tried to search for animals around the meadow. Every time a twig snapped or a leaf crunched under the foot of something that wasn’t one of the boys, Jaebum was on high alert. He would crouch down and slowly wander through the tall grass in search of anything that could make an unofficial group pet but he never managed to find anything. The other boys would tease him to no end, especially Jinyoung, but Jaebum brushed them off, insisting that one day he would catch a wild animal and all of them would change their minds. 

Jackson was always the one to suggest their next adventure. Even though they never left their meadow, he was always coming up with ways for them to get into trouble. His most outrageous, and possibly least successful suggestion, was ice skating on the river when it froze over. A little ways down from where they typically set everything up, the river widened into what could be considered a sizable pond before narrowing again and flowing on. One winter when the ice on the river had frozen over thick enough, Jackson had practically dragged everyone out by their scarves. He insisted it would be fun, that no one would get hurt, and at first that was true. But after a little while, cracks started forming below them and everyone rushed off. Luckily everyone made it off without falling though before the ice completely broke, but Jackson did end up with a soaked shoe and ankle. He had spent the rest of that day pouting and whining that he was cold. From then on, Jinyoung also started packing a change of clothes that would fit any of the boys should they accidentally ruin what they were wearing. 

Mark was the level headed one. At least he was now. In the beginning, he was never shy of a fight and got in one two many tussles with some of the other boys. Nothing ever permanently damaged their relationship but there used to be much more tension. Thankfully that all evened itself out, making way for his true personality to shine through. He was loud and rambunctious like the younger boys and liked to tease Jaebum and Jackson along with Jinyoung. As he got older, he quieted down and mellowed out, leaving the trick work to Jackson and Jaebum, the stupid stunts to Yugyeom and Bambam, and the voice of reasoning to Jinyoung. As he got older he spent more time on his own partaking in relaxing hobbies and becoming a fly on the wall to the boy’s newest stupid antics. 

Youngjae caught movement out of the corner of his eye and was pulled from his thoughts. Mark must have been done for the day as he was just pushing himself to his feet. Youngjae watched the older man wordlessly walk up the hill and take a seat on a large rock next to him. Mark put his bucket down silently and looked off into the distance at the sun starting to set. Youngjae mimicked him and watched the sun slowly began to make its descent behind the mountains.

And Youngjae was… Well Youngjae was the last of them. His bright laughter at the other boy’s antics would always fill the meadow but now he didn’t even whisper a word. He glanced to his side and stared at the empty rock with no bucket next to it. With a soft sigh, he turned his head to look back down the empty hill that was slowly beginning to slip into the shadows. The silence of the meadow at dusk was slowly growing more familiar to him but he didn’t think he would ever get used to it. It was just another reminder that all of his friends were gone and all he was left to do was keep swinging until it was his turn to join them. 


End file.
